Wait
by hiirei
Summary: Karena 'selamanya' itu mustahil. / Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01]


Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan dua manik berwarna biru langit. Kedua mata itu mengerjap-kerjap beberapa kali, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara. Kedua manik itu melirik ke sumber suara yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Dapat ia lihat, seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Kedua alis pemuda bermanik biru itu bertaut, "Kau.. siapa?"

.

.

.

Wait

by Rein Hiirota.

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki,

Warning: Shonen-ai, possible OOCness, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya yang disadari maupun tidak disadari Rein.

**Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN : YunAra Challenge 01**

.

.

'_Semua sudah ditulis dalam skenario bernama takdir...'_

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku teman sekelasmu." jawab pemuda bersurai merah bernama Akashi itu. "Kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang alisnya masih bertaut itu mengangguk pelan. _'Akashi Seijuurou? Namanya tidak asing.', _pikirnya.

"Tadi kau tertabrak oleh mobil, untung saja kau tidak luka atau apapun. Lain kali, perhatikan jalan." jelas Akashi tanpa diminta. Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

Ya, dia ingat bahwa ia sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Tapi, ia lupa, apa yang sedang dilakukannya hingga ia tidak memerhatikan jalan?

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu, ya. Kurasa, besok kau sudah boleh pulang." Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Akashi-kun," panggilan Kuroko membuat laju Akashi terhenti, "terima kasih."

Dengan anggukkan singkat, Akashi pun melanjutkan jalannya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

* * *

_...sukses dijual hingga berjuta-juta kopi..  
_

* * *

_._

_._

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Sejak kemarin sore, ia sudah bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Dan sejak kemarin sore pula, ia terus saja memikirkan hal ini. Tentang pemuda itu. Kuroko rasa, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan janggal disini.

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki teman sekelas bernama Akashi Seijuurou, namun nama itu tidak juga asing dalam pikirannya. Seolah-olah, ia berhubungan dekat sekali dengan orang itu.

"Kurokocchi!" Kuroko yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya itu mendapat pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan_ suffix _yang tidak lazim. Kembali Kuroko mengerutkan kenngnya, _siapa orang ini?_

Bukan hanya satu, tapi beberapa pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda-beda juga berjalan mendekatinya. Termasuk Akashi, yang berdiri di samping pemuda berkacamata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tetsu?" tanya pemuda berkulit coklat yang berdiri di belakang pemuda yang memeluknya.

"Tentu saja Kurokocchi baik-baik saja-ssu! Dia sudah mendapat pelukan penuh cinta dariku~." ucap pemuda bersurai kuning yang tadi memeluk Kuroko seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ano.. maaf, tapi, kalian siapa, ya?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat kelima pemuda yang berada di dekatnya itu terdiam dan memandang Kuroko dengan raut wajah sedih. Seakan-akan pertanyaan itu memang yang mereka duga akan keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Mungkin kecelakaan kemarin membuatmu lupa pada kami, nanodayo." ucap pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja dari awal-ssu. Aku Kise Ryouta, model yang tampan yan—"

"Kise, hentikan sikap narsis mu itu! Aku Aomine Daiki, sahabat dan cahayamu di klub basket."

Pemuda yang berkulit coklat—Aomine—itu memotong perkataan Kise dan mengenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo."

"*kraus* Murasaki*kraus*bara Atsushi.."

"Masih ingat padaku?" Akashi bertanya setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko singkat.

Tepat setelah Kuroko menjawab, bel yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi. Membuat keenam pemuda itu duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

_'Ini aneh.. siapa mereka?'_

_._

_._

* * *

_...juga di terjemahkan dalam 5 bahasa asing.._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

Sudah seminggu sejak kecelakaan yang Kuroko alami, dan ia masih saja merasa ada hal yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Namun, ia tidak kunjung mengetahui apa hal itu.

"Kuroko, ada apa?" tanya Akashi, membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menatap Akashi yang menatapnya cemas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku. Biasanya juga seperti itu." ucap Akashi.

_Biasanya?_, pikir Kuroko. Kalau ia memang sedekat itu dengan Akashi, dan juga dengan keempat pemuda lainnya, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat tentang mereka? Bahkan, setelah diperiksa ke dokter, ia dikatakan tidak mengalami amnesia.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya dulu aku seperti apa pada kalian?" tanya Kuroko pelan, namun ia yakin Akashi dapat mendengarnya.

Mereka menatap kedua pemuda bersurai biru dan kuning yang seperti biasa sedang _one-on-one. _Sedangkan dua yang lainnya entah berada di mana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu.. aku sama sekali tidak mengenali kalian. Tapi kalian berbicara padaku seolah kalian mengenalku sejak dulu. Itu membuatku bingung sampai sekarang." jelas Kuroko.

Setelah itu, yang ada hanya suara decitan bola basket, decitan sepatu yang menggesek lantai gym, dan suara nafas mereka.

"Dulu," Akashi memulai, "kau sama seperti sekarang. Pendiam, tak banyak tingkah, dan bersikap baik pada semua orang. Yah walaupun terkadang ucapanmu itu bisa menyakitkan orang lain tanpa kau sadari."

Kuroko mendengarkan itu dalam diam.

Selama ini, ia selalu nyaman berada di dekat Akashi. Ia merasa bahwa sosok itulah yang menjadi penyemangatnya setiap hari. Bahwa sosok itu yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum.

_Sosok Akashi Seijuurou merupakan sosok yang ia sukai._

Tunggu. '_yang ia sukai'_? Apa ini artinya ia memiliki perasaan terhadap pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu? Tapi, memang sejak awal ia berbicara dengan Akashi, ia selalu merasakan debaran yang tak menentu di hatinya.

Tidak.

Ia merasa bahwa ia pernah merasakan debaran ini, dulu. Debaran ini, adegan ini, kata-kata yang tadi ia pikirkan. Ia merasa seperti _deja vu._ Tapi, kapan? Kapan ia merasakannya? Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"...tapi pada akhirnya kau.." ucapan Akashi terhenti begitu saja, menggantung, tanpa lanjutan.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi."

.

.

* * *

_"Mereka memang nyata. Nyata dan berada di hati saya."_

* * *

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu duduk bersampingan. Walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, mereka merasa nyaman dalam keheningan itu. Mungkin, karena pada dasarnya, mereka memang tidak pandai berbicara. Atau mungkin, mereka sudah tidak butuh kata-kata untuk perasaan mereka masing-masing. Hanya cukup saling mengerti, saling mempercayai.

"Kuroko, menurutmu, jika kita abadi, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Akashi memecahkan keheningan itu.

Kuroko berpikir sebentar, "Kalau aku, aku tidak mau abadi, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak bosan? Menjalani kehidupan yang monoton, seperti itu saja berulang-ulang tanpa henti?"

Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Akashi tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, namun Kuroko selalu dapat melihatnya.

"Ternyata, tetap sama." gumam Akashi, membuat Kuroko heran.

"Tetap sama?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap langit yang sedang cerah-cerahnya itu.

Atap sekolah memang selalu sepi di saat waktu makan siang, dan itulah mengapa mereka lebih senang berada di sini. Hening, tenang, dan nyaman.

"Suatu saat nanti akan kujelaskan." Dan kembali kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang selalu Akashi ucapkan apabila pembicaraan mereka sudah mengarah ke hal yang aneh seperti ini.

Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan dirinya? Atau apa? Mengapa Akashi selalu merahasiakan hal itu darinya?

Ah, kepalanya pusing karena menanyakan beberapa hal sekaligus. Tapi, pertanyaan itu tidak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

_"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa jatuh kepada seseorang sepertimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan mengapa. Aku hanya mencintaimu, itu saja."_

* * *

_.  
_

_._

Kuroko yang tadinya ingin menghampiri Akashi menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang berbicara dengan Midorima. Tampaknya, pembicaraan mereka serius, karena hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan klub basket itu.

"Jadi kau tetap mencintainya?" terdengar suara Midorima yang sedikit bernada gusar. Kuroko yang tadinya hendak berbalik arah, akhirnya benar-benar terdiam di tempatnya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, Midorima." bantah Akashi dengan intonasi yang tenang.

"A-apa artinya kau tetap milikku, nanodayo?"

Tanpa melihatnya pun, Kuroko tahu bahwa wajah Midorima kini sudah semerah udang rebus. Terdengar jelas helaan nafas Akashi, dan Kuroko semakin penasaran akan pembicaraan ini. Rasanya seperti berada di tengah-tengah permainan drama. Ya, tidak juga sih.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang itu sejak dulu. Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Lagipula, waktunya sudah dekat. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya walaupun ia orang yang berbeda."

"Hah, ternyata perasaanmu itu terlalu kuat, nanodayo. Kuharap, kau tidak mencintainya sama seperti dahulu."

Kuroko yang mendengar suara langkah mendekat langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu. Di pikirannya, ia masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang dibicarakan Akashi dan Midorima tadi menyangkut dirinya?

.

.

* * *

_"Siapa namamu?"  
_

_"Ak_—"

"_Atau mungkin, malaikat tidak memiliki nama. Hanya wajah yang menawan."_

* * *

_._

_._

"Ne, Kurokocchi." Kuroko menolehkan pandangannya ke pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Latihan basket baru saja selesai. Dan Kuroko yang sedang duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya itu pun dihampiri oleh Kise.

"Aku senang lho, bisa mengenal Kurokocchi. Bagiku, Kurokocchi adalah orang yang terbaik didunia!" ujar Kise, membuat Kuroko bingung.

"Kise-kun,kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tidak terbentur?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Kise lekat-lekat. Kise yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan air mata buaya—air mata bohongan, bukan air mata milik buaya sungguhan.

"Hiee.. Kurokocchi hidoii-ssu.. Padahal 'kan aku memuji Kurokocchi.."

"Habisnya, itu tidak seperti Kise-kun."

"Lalu, aku harus seperti apa? Sejak dulu, Kurokocchi selalu bersikap baik pada Akashicchi, tapi padaku tidak. Kurokocchi bisa menyukai Akashicchi, tapi kenapa tidak bisa menyukaiku-ssu?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab apapun. Hanya terdiam, sambil mengulang kembali perkataan Kise di pikirannya.

_"Apa yang bisa membuatmu berpaling padaku?"_

Tunggu, sepertinya kata-kata itu begitu familier di otaknya.

"Kise-kun, aku juga menyukaimu, kok. Sebagai teman."

Kuroko bukannya ingin me-_friendzone-_kan Kise, tapi ia memang berkata jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak lebih dari teman juga tidak apa-apa-ssu. Yang penting, Kurokocchi adalah orang yang berharga untukku."

.

.

* * *

_"Aku benci menunggu. Tapi, jika menunggu berarti bisa bersama lagi denganmu, maka aku akan menunggu, walaupun itu menyita waktuku selamanya.."_

* * *

.

.

Hari ini bisa dikatakan hari yang paling aneh bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Semuanya bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Aomine dan Kise terlampau diam dan memiliki raut wajah sedih. Midorima selalu menanyakan Kuroko tentang hal-hal yang aneh. Murasakibara.. oke, sepertinya dia yang masih bersikap seperti biasanya, makan, makan, dan makan. Akashi?

Ya, entahlah dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Karena ia mengajak Kuroko untuk ke atap sekolah, menemaninya. Tapi, sesampainya di atap sekolah, raut wajah Akashi berubah menjadi amat serius.

"Kuroko," Akashi memulai, "menurutku, ini saatnya aku memberitahumu tentang hal yang selama ini kami rahasiakan."

"Kami?" tanya Kuroko. Jadi, sebenarnya yang tidak tahu tentang hal ini hanya dia?

Akashi tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kuroko, ia hanya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas di atap itu.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ada dunia paralel?"

"Aku pernah membacanya di beberapa buku, kenapa?" Kuroko semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan Akashi.

Perlahan, Akashi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Kuroko, dan mereka saling menatap di manik masing-masing. Biru bertemu merah.

"Ini adalah dunia paralel milikmu, Kuroko."

Jawaban Akashi semakin membuat Kuroko bingung. Dunia paralel miliknya, katanya? Tidak, ia tidak dapat percaya dengan perkataan itu.

Seakan membaca pikiran Kuroko, Akashi melanjutkan, "Kau yang sebenarnya adalah penulis novel. Novelmu yang terakhir itu berhasil membuat orang-orang terpukau dan membuat namamu terkenal. Kuakui, cerita itu bagus, Kuroko. Apalagi, di bagian dimana sang tokoh utama mati. Kau tahu siapa tokoh utama itu?"

Kuroko tidak mengingat hal itu. Ia, sebagai penulis novel? Yang benar saja. Ia tidak pandai berkata-kata, apalagi sampai membuat novel. Ia memang menyukai sastra, menyukai novel, dan memang ingin menjadi penulis suatu saat nanti, tapi, jika dikatakan seperti itu.. itu terdengar mustahil.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, dialah tokoh utamanya."

Tunggu. Dia adalah tokoh utama novelnya sendiri?

"Kau memang sengaja membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi tokoh utama," Lagi, seakan membaca pikiran Kuroko, Akashi langsung menjelaskan, "tapi, kami berlima hanyalah tokoh fiksi buatanmu."

Akashi memberikannya sebuah buku, dan Kuroko mengambil serta membacanya.

_Oleh Kuroko Tetsuya._

Benar, itu novel karyanya sendiri.

"Saat kau kecelakaan, kau sedang membaca novel ini. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa sampai ke dunia ini. Tapi, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya."

_Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda berkepribadian ganda yang membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu merasakan jatuh cinta._

"A-akashi-kun.. maafkan aku." ucap Kuroko pelan. "Maafkan aku, karena aku sudah membuatmu merasa—"

"Kehilangan." potong Akashi. "Tidak, tidak, harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Tetsuya-lah yang menyadarkanku akan hidup ini, aku begitu senang bisa bertemu dengannya, dan bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih sudah menciptakanku."

Kuroko terpaku menatap sosok Akashi yang tersenyum padanya. Sosok itu, sosok yang membuatnya tercandu, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Kita sama-sama kehilangan." ucap Kuroko pelan.

Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya. Ya, akhirnya dia ingat. Ingat segalanya yang terjadi; mengapa ia membuat novel itu, siapa yang membuatnya bersemangat setiap pagi hari, siapa yang ia rindukan sosoknya.

"Sekarang, waktumu sudah habis. Kau harus kembali ke duniamu sendiri." Perkataan Akashi membuat Kuroko kembali mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku akan pergi meninggalkan.. kalian semua?"

Anggukan Akashi cukup membuat Kuroko paham. Itulah mengapa ia merasakan pusing sejak tadi pagi, dan pandangannya terkadang kabur.

Seperti sekarang, pusing di kepalanya sudah tidak tertahan, pandangannya mulai kabur dan menggelap. Tunggu, ia tidak mau meninggalkan dunia ini! Dunia ini begitu berarti untuknya. Di dunia sana, ia akan kembali merasakan kehidupannya yang kacau, yang berantakan, yang—

"Tenang saja, Kurokocchi! Kami akan selalu berada di sini menunggumu!" Kise yang membuka pintu atap sekolah langsung berlari mendekati Kuroko, disusul yang lainnya.

"Ya, Tetsu! Tenang saja!"

"Seperti perkataanmu, kami selalu nyata di hatimu, nanodayo."

"Kuro-chin, aku akan bosan tanpamu."

"Tetsuya—atau mungkin, Kuroko, kami akan selalu berada di dekatmu."

Dan ucapan Akashi menjadi suara yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

* * *

_"Selamanya itu mustahil, Akashi-kun. Yang kita miliki hanya 'halo' dan 'selamat tinggal.'"_

* * *

_.  
_

_._

Kuroko terbangun, dan merasakan wajahnya basah akan air mata.

Tunggu, apa tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan mendapati bahwa tangannya memegang sebuah buku. Buku itu yang tadi diberikan Akashi di.. entahlah, mimpinya? Atau itu kenyataan?

Hei, sebentar. Akashi itu 'kan tokoh di novelnya, mana mungkin ia bertemu dengannya? Dan lagipula, Akashi yang berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.. sudah tiada.

Kuroko membuka halaman pertama novelnya itu dan mendapati berbagai macam tulisan abstrak. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia menulis-nulis—mencoret-coret—di novelnya? Dan lagipula, tulisan tangan milik siapa itu?

_Kurokocchi, apa yang kau alami itu sungguhan! Kami benar-benar nyata, di dunia paralel milikmu-ssu!_

—_Kise Ryouta.  
_

_Tetsu, jangan lupakan kami, ya! Bisa-bisa Kise akan menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan kami akan kerepotan disini!  
_

—_Aomine Daiki.  
_

_Perhatikan jalanmu, nanodayo._

_—Midorima Shintarou._

_Buatlah cerita tentangku dan makanan, Kuro-chin._

_—Murasakibara Atsushi._

_Aku akan menunggumu._

_—Kau-tahu-siapa._

.

.

.

'_...yang ditulis olehmu.'_

_._

_._

End.

* * *

A/N: Oke, Rein gak tahu lagi apa yang baru saja Rein tulis. /ditimpukin

Ini baru pertama kali Rein menulis fic AkaKuro, dan juga pertama kali ikut challenge.

Eng.. maaf kalau masih ada typo, Rein itu orangnya kurang teliti..

Semoga kalian, ya, kalian yang baca suka.

Um.. terakhir, ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
